


Football

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony invites Brad to watch the Ohio State vs. Michigan football game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: My Dad was watching Golf on ESPN. One of the commercials had an Ohio State vs. Michigan football ad. Tony being a Buckeye and Doctor Brad Pitt being a Wolverine I thought it would be a good story to write about. When my cousin used to either watch games on TV, or go to the games they would make different food. They used to have prime rib, mashed potatoes and other different menu items. Of course this was for professional football and not college.

Football

Tony gave a glance around his apartment to make sure that everything was in place. The TV was on the right channel even if it wasn't time for the game yet. He had on his Ohio State shirt on and then he then sat down. The prime rib was already in the oven and was cooking. He could smell the meat roasting in the oven. He had told Brad to be there at a certain time and they would eat before the game and told him not to eat breakfast because there was going to a good lunch. The potatoes were already being boiled, so he can mash them. At the last couple of minutes he would put the peas on because since they were frozen and wouldn't take long to cook. He had put the prime rib into the oven early, so it would be done early before the game.

The door rang and so he went to go answer it and greeted Brad as he came inside. Brad had on a Michigan State shirt on.

"It smells good, Tony."

"Thank you. I hope you are hungry. I have prime rib, garlic mashed potatoes and peas. The prime rib should be done pretty soon."

He went back into the kitchen. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure, Tony." Tony got him a beer and told him to sit down on the couch.

A few minutes later the potatoes were done and so he cooked the peas and took the meat out to rest. The potatoes were done a few minutes later and so he mashed them. With the meat juice he made Au Jus for the prime rib. Finally he cut the prime rib and put it on the plate. The mashed potatoes and peas went into different bowls.

Tony called Brad to come eat and they took the dishes into the living room to watch the highlights of last year's game. They also talked about Ohio State and Michigan teams and also the game that changed Tony's life. Once again he said he was sorry, but Tony said that they were even because he helped him when he had the plague.

Tony cleaned up and sat down just as the game started. There were a few touchdowns and they talked about the players. They yelled for their team when they made a touch down and booed with the other team made a touch down. When halftime came on Tony brought out the chips, dips and sodas.

They watched the halftime show which was okay, but not great. Each of them talked about the plays that the team had made. They even talked about other sports besides football. They talked about hockey, soccer, baseball and basketball.

When it came back each of them yelled and cheered for their team when they made a touchdowns and booed when the other team made touchdowns. It was the last quarter and one of the Ohio State players ran with the football all the way to get a touchdown. A few minutes went by and Michigan never got a touchdown. The final score was 16 to 17.

"My team won." Tony smiled slapped Brad's hand and did a victory dance.

Brad smiled back and shook his head. He couldn't believe that Michigan lost and Ohio State won. He watched as Tony did a victory dance and then sits down. "That was a good game."

"For you since Ohio State won."

"Thank you for a great meal." Brad said as he shook Tony's hand.

"You're welcome. Maybe we should do this next year when Ohio and Michigan play each other again."

"Sounds good to me." Brad said as he picked up his coat and put it on and then turns to the door and left.

Tony was still smiling as he began cleaning up.

The End


End file.
